


Jake Jensen ~ Tech Husband

by Meracles



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Innuendo, video call
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meracles/pseuds/Meracles
Summary: One Shots of everyone's favourite communications boi ~ Jake Jensen from The Losers, played by Chris Evans.
Relationships: Jake Jensen x Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Jake Jensen ~ Tech Husband

“Tech Support, how may I improve your day?”

You blink at the screen as the new window came up on your laptop, filling it with a view of a clearly far too handsome guy to be working in IT; you spill your coffee out of surprise.

“Fuck, shit, yeah – sorry. Sorry I’m uhh,” suddenly you feel very exposed as he continues to wait patiently as you mop up the black puddle from your desk. “I’m still not used to this virtual, thing.”

Tech Support gave a soft chuckle as his eyes creased a little at the sides. “That’s alright, it’s new for everybody – you did click the little blue icon, right? You do want assistance?”

“Yes! Yes I do.” You subconsciously shuffle in your work chair. “I can’t seem to get onto the work’s network from home. My uhh, where the work is stored isn’t showing up.”

“Y’mean you can’t find the hard-drives?” His face was far too cute to be saying that with the small smirk to his lips and a raise of his eyebrow. “That’s not a problem at all ma’am I’m just gonna send you a link for me to hop on and see what I can find, okay?”

You click the link and you watch him as he seems to be scanning his screen, the cursor on your side beginning to move as he took control of your laptop. You sit back, slowly sipping the rest of your coffee as you can’t help but focus on his face, and his broad shoulders, and _that shirt_.

The conversation was light, flirty even, as he busied himself on your laptop, trying different routes, nothing you could make sense of. But the longer he was on your screen, the longer you could stare and not have to do work.

“So, what’s it like working in IT? You enjoy working from home?” you’re phishing, and he seems to know it as he gives a polite smile.

“Well, it might seem like such a luxurious profession y’know? I mean coffee on tap, cheez-its just an arm’s length away. And pay-per-view with the sound off, always a plus.”

“Oh, I bet.”

He sneaks a smirk as his voice drops.

“Especially when you’re routing through a hard-drive.”

The hairs on the back of your neck stand on end and you think you imagined the playfulness in his voice until he follows it up with-

“Ah-ha, found the G-spot.”

You almost choke on your coffee as you look back to see him laughing.

“Thought that might get your attention, you seemed to zone out. Everything’s all okie-dokie, are fully operational now. You got your Q-drive, H-Drive aaaand, G-Drive.” He said the last with a small wink that made you flush pink.

You give him a thankful smile as she you shift a little forward, bringing your laptop closer, ready to continue your work.

“Thanks you’ve been real helpful-“ you pause, hinting that you’re waiting for the name.

“Jensen. Jake Jensen. And you’re welcome. I hope you have a great day and, just gimme a call if you need help finding your G again” He beams and he clicks off the screen, leaving a feedback window.

Of course you leave 5-stars.


End file.
